Un giro inesperado (Aoshi)
by MAEC
Summary: Varios años después de que Misao se nombrara líder de los Oniwaban-shu, el cargo le trae responsabilidades y consecuencias inesperadas que cambiarán por completo las vidas de Aoshi y Misao. [Perspectiva de Aoshi] [Reedición 2014]
1. Una mala noticia

**UN GIRO INESPERADO: AOSHI**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

**MAEC: **He decidido daros una sorpresa y a reeditar este fic que escribí allá por 2004…

**Lectoras:** ¡¿Pero qué haces escribiendo aquí?! ¿No recuerdas que Kaoru está secuestrada?

**MAEC:** Estooo… sí, sí… lo recuerdo, ya lo sé T_T . No hace falta que me lo digáis T_T . Y por favor, dejad de pensar en mi madre que me dice que le están pitando mucho los oídos T_T

XD … Sí, lo sé… sé que muchas habréis llegado a ese diálogo, pero es lo que hay. Me ha dado por aquí T_T. Como os dije, releer uno de mis fics me da remordimientos. Concretamente, «Juegos del destino», porque en serio, es que ha quedado de bonito… *o* . Y no, no lo digo por falta de modestia sobre la trama de la historia y blablablá, sino porque no os podéis hacer idea del cambio sufrido del original al que está colgado. Ni remotamente… Parece otro, en serio. Y claro, con esta historia me da mucha pena que se quede como está.

Así que he decidido que voy a arreglar la primera parte al menos. El fic tiene dos partes diferenciadas: la primera es la historia hasta que la pareja se junta; y la segunda, su vida estando casados. Y lo dicho, voy a hacer la primera porque es lo más «rescatable». Como esa parte es la cortita, tampoco me llevará mucho tiempo y eso también me ha motivado para hacer el arreglo.

A ver qué tal lo dejo ^_^º

— * —

_Notas de la historia:_

Teniendo en cuenta que en el original había cuatro páginas de notas explicando las peculiaridades del fic, podéis daros con un canto en los dientes de que éstas sean más breves. Pero es necesario explicar algunas cosas:

1) Éste es mi fic de dos perspectivas. Es decir, son dos fics en uno. Ésta es la perspectiva de Aoshi, pero habrá otro con la perspectiva de Misao.

2) Los subiré simultáneamente, es decir, no voy a subir primero la historia de uno de ellos y cuando se termine la del otro. Esto os ayudará a tener una imagen global de lo que ocurre ya que, aunque hay partes en las que coinciden, hay otras muchas en las que cada uno va por libre.

3) La historia tiene un componente fuerte en una de esas desvirtualizaciones del fandom (Aoshi la considera muy joven, culpabilidades por ser su tutor y tonterías varias). Si hubiera escrito ahora mismo una historia de Aoshi/Misao no habría corrido por estos cauces ni de lejos. Pero es lo primero que escribí en mi vida y en aquel entonces **NO** había leído el manga. O lo que es lo mismo, que de la personalidad de Aoshi después de la batalla de Shishio conocía «cero patatero». Sólo conocía de él lo que leía por otros fics del fandom y como muchas sabréis, en aquella época al menos, los fics de este fandom fieles al manga brillaban por su ausencia ¬_¬º.

Estoy intentando reconducir los personajes a lo que son sus personalidades verdaderas y suavizar esa desvirtualización. Pero ni con ésas voy a conseguir que se ciñan a sus personajes del manga. La historia tiene un rumbo que dudo que se dieran en el marco del manga, pero bueno… se hará el intento.

4) Aun así, quiero matizar una cosa de la perspectiva de Aoshi y que varias me hicieron llegar en su día al leerlo. Decían que Aoshi era bastante emocional (aquí también lo es, pero en el archivo original era muy emocional e_e . En esta revisión lo estoy suavizando bastante). Pero quiero dejar constancia de algo: para ver una actitud distante de este personaje tenemos que irnos a la perspectiva de Misao que es la que le percibe así. Que una persona no sea expresiva, no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos (que era lo que parece que la gente se esperaba). Eso quiero dejarlo clarísimo. Porque en este fic, Aoshi tiene sentimientos, y los tiene muy fuertes por Misao. Pero no los exterioriza que eso es lo que más conocemos de su personaje.

5) Al igual que «Juegos del destino» este fic lo hice en primera persona. Si se me ha colado en la narración algo en primera persona, es por eso, no es que se me haya ido la olla ^_^º

6) Y esto es como curiosidad. A diferencia de «Juegos del destino» que corté rápido lo de enviarlo porque lo iba a reeditar, este ruló más entre las que me leéis. Las que lo hayáis leído entonces… cualquier parecido con ese archivo es pura casualidad, jajajaja. No, tampoco es tanto, pero vais a notar mucha diferencia. Para empezar, como que tiene más de 2.000 palabras extras y sin contar con la de páginas que prácticamente he borrado y reescrito. Y eso éste, porque el de Misao tiene más de 3.000 palabras extras. Así que lo dicho: siguen la misma idea pero he cambiado cosas a mansalva.

Y dicho esto, espero que os guste el fic :-D

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia escrita por divertimento.

— * —

**Capítulo 1: Una mala noticia**

Sangre por todos sitios y sus amigos muertos tirados en el suelo con agujeros de bala en sus cuerpos. Con esa imagen, Aoshi volvió a despertarse sobresaltado un día más. Por mucho tiempo que trascurriera, esas pesadillas no menguaban ni en intensidad, ni en frecuencia, y —día sí, día también—, se despertaba angustiado y sudoroso por recordar los últimos momentos de vida de sus compañeros.

Aoshi se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Todavía era muy temprano y dudaba de que alguien se hubiese despertado ya. Aun así, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al patio a tomar un poco el aire para serenarse del mal sueño.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado muchos minutos cuando vio a Omasu salir. Con los días de calor que estaba haciendo esa semana, estaban saliendo temprano a hacer las compras y así evitar la algarabía de gente que, además de retrasarles, les haría estar más tiempo en la calle con ese calor. Poco después, vio a Okon dirigirse a la cocina y Aoshi la siguió. Si desayunaba ahora, lo haría tranquilo y en soledad.

Entró en la cocina y Okon le saludó.

—Señor Aoshi —comentó con cierta sorpresa—. Se ha levantado muy pronto. ¿Desea desayunar?

Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la sala donde se sentó mirando al patio. Estaba amaneciendo y se veía claramente que se aproximaba otro día soleado de verano. No había ninguna nube alrededor como había sido la tónica los días anteriores. Por suerte, en el templo corría la brisa y había una buena sombra. A Aoshi le gustaba ir allí. Era relajante y podía estar tranquilo en las horas libres que tenía cuando estaba lejos de los libros de contabilidad del Aoiya. Había sido un gran cambio —de ninja en activo a gerente de un restaurante—, pero no se quejaba de esa vida después del mal camino que había recorrido años atrás.

Okon le trajo una bandeja con el desayuno y Aoshi de centró en él en cuanto le dejó solo. En el silencio absoluto del Aoiya podía oír a Okon trajinando en la cocina, sin embargo, pronto se comenzaron a escuchar movimientos en el piso superior. Los integrantes del restaurante se estaban levantando para comenzar un nuevo día.

Al terminar el desayuno, cogió la bandeja y la llevó hasta la cocina. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Okon le habló:

—¿Va al templo, señor Aoshi?

—No, hoy no. Tengo aún la contabilidad de ayer pendiente —le informó.

—Perfecto —comentó ella—. Okina me dijo que hablaría con ustedes por la mañana, por lo que es mejor que no se aleje.

Aoshi la miró imperturbable a pesar del trasfondo de sus palabras. ¿A quiénes se refería? Okina le había comentado el día anterior que tenía algo de lo que informarle, pero pensó que le requería para algún tipo de encomienda. ¿Podría ser que fuese acompañado?

—¿Con quiénes?

—Con Misao y usted —le contestó al momento.

Aoshi iba a preguntarle qué sabía del asunto cuando entró Omasu con unas bolsas de compras en las manos y las dejó en la mesa.

—Bueno... —dijo soltando un gran suspiro—, ya está todo hecho. Apenas me he encontrado con nadie —se jactó victoriosa.

Omasu se llevó una mano a la frente como intentando quitarse el sudor que pudiera haber allí y algo brilló. Por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido tampoco para Okon.

—¡Omasu! —la llamó para atraer su atención—. ¿Es un anillo lo que llevas en la mano?

La mujer sonrió y lo miró como si fuese lo más precioso que hubiera visto nunca.

—¡Sí! —exclamó mostrándoselo—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡AAAAHHHHHH! —gritó una muy entusiasmada Okon.

—¡Chist! —la reprendió rápidamente Omasu—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario.

Eso no redujo para nada la emoción de su amiga.

—Pero Omasu, ¡te vas a casar! —Y soltó otro nuevo gritito de júbilo que se había preocupado de contener para que no se oyera en toda la casa—. Qué importa que se despierten todos los vecinos si es por una noticia así, ¿eh? No todos los días se promete una... ¡Felicidades!

—¡Lo sé! —Y se unió a los saltitos de Okon—. Estoy más contenta...

—Felicidades, Omasu —le felicitó Aoshi. No era un secreto que desde hacía un tiempo un hombre la estaba cortejando. Era evidente que había dado el siguiente paso en su relación.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba presente—. ¡Gracias, señor Aoshi!

Pero no tardó ni dos segundos en centrar de nuevo su atención en Okon, la cual le cogió de las manos y siguió pletórica con las muestras de entusiasmo anteriores, mencionando la de cosas que tenían por delante para preparar.

Hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Misao desde la puerta de la cocina.

Al oír su voz, Aoshi se giró a verla, pero fue un error. Se quedó literalmente de piedra y si no hubiera sido porque había dejado la bandeja en la mesa, se le habría caído de las manos. Sintió que todavía estaba soñando y, por fin, no era una pesadilla. Estaba parada en la puerta con las _kunais_ en sus manos dispuesta a atacar al primero que se cruzara. Hasta ahí, todo estaba bien. El problema era que parecía venir de darse un baño porque su pelo largo y mojado le caía por la espalda y hombros. Además, su _yukata_ estaba pegada a su cuerpo por el agua y se le transparentaban zonas que no deberían verse.

Se podría decir que prácticamente había entrado desnuda a la cocina.

—¡Sí, Misao, mira! —Okon seguía entusiasmada y le puso la mano de Omasu delante para que pudiera ver el anillo.

Sin embargo, en lo que Aoshi se refería, estaba a punto de darle un infarto, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, algo se le tenía que estar notando. No tenía dudas. No era muy expresivo; le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Pero _ella_ estaba ahí delante y semidesnuda. Aoshi la estudió intentando grabar cada milímetro de su cuerpo en su mente aun sabiendo que no debería hacerlo, pero...

Por mucho que no se lo pareciera al resto, él era humano. Y por sobre todo, también era un hombre con sus deseos y necesidades.

Intentaba apartar la vista de ella; sabía que eso era lo más decente que podría hacer, pero no podía. Su visión era hipnótica. Su _yukata_ iba empapándose cada vez más a cada segundo que transcurría debido al cabello mojado de ella. La prenda moldeaba una figura perfecta. Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, Misao había subido algunos kilos de peso y se habían alojado en las zonas que a un hombre le importaban. En cuestión de meses, había perdido ese aspecto flacucho e infantil y había obtenido uno más acorde a su edad. Seguía estando delgada, pero ahora tenía unas curvas más definidas.

Se había convertido en una mujer… para desgracia de Aoshi.

Inspiró profundamente para contenerse, pero no le quitó ojo. Siguió registrando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, pues no tendría otra oportunidad de verla así: con sus pechos pegándose a la tela, su estrecha cintura anchándose suavemente dando lugar a sus caderas y sus piernas perfectas por las que corrían pequeñas gotas de agua.

Por supuesto, Aoshi ya las había visto antes gracias a sus trajes ninjas, pero esos trajes no eran muy femeninos y no podría hacerse nunca una imagen como la que tenía delante. Esa visión en conjunto era muy distinta a cualquier otra... demasiado. A partir de ahora, sabía que tendría muchos problemas para tener paz mental.

Misao dio varios pasos hacia adelante tirando las _kunais_ al suelo y cogió la mano de Omasu que Okon le estaba enseñando.

—¡Es precioso, Omasu! ¡Felicidades!

—Misao... Tu _yukata_...

Aoshi sintió el tono sorprendido de Okon y al momento cómo posaba sus ojos en él. Aquello hizo que Aoshi reaccionara rápidamente quitándose su _gi_ para ponérselo a ella. Misao observó su cuerpo y se puso muy roja. En cuanto la tuvo cerca, le puso la prenda por encima cuidándose mucho de no tocarla.

—No... no me había dado cuenta —dijo abochornada fijando más la ropa en torno a ella.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Misao.

—Por supuesto… gracias, señor Aoshi.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle. Estaba muy avergonzada y se aferraba a su _gi_ como a un bote salvavidas. Pero para él, ya era demasiado tarde. Tendría grabada su imagen para toda la vida. Debía darse un baño de agua fría, pensó, pues las cosas con ella que se le estaban pasando por la mente en ese momento, habrían escandalizado a cualquiera.

Por suerte, Omasu volvió a hablar y devolverle la cordura de nuevo.

—Gracias, Misao, estoy muy contenta —dijo ensimismada—. Al fin voy a casarme con el hombre que quiero...

—Qué envidia me das —suspiró con resignación—. Una casada y la otra a punto. Las únicas que quedamos somos Megumi y yo, y Megumi estoy segura de que pronto lo hará. Así que me quedaré sola en este barco.

Parecía abatida y algo se le encogió por dentro a Aoshi. Misao no debería sentirse así; era una mujer que no tendría problemas en tener al hombre que quisiera.

—No te preocupes —la consoló tocándole el hombro—. Tarde o temprano te tocará.

—Sí... Y quizás...

Lo dijo en un susurro y Aoshi no llegó a entender sus palabras. Y en ese preciso instante, entraron los demás por la puerta.

—¡Ehh! ¿A qué viene ese escándalo? —No parecía contrariado por ello, en realidad. Pero miró el estado de Misao y acto seguido, a él—. ¿Misao? ¿Aoshi? ¿Qué demonios hacéis así?

Aoshi no supo qué responder. Pensó en la situación: su torso al descubierto y Misao empapada y con su _gi_. Si estuviera en el lugar de Okina habría hecho la misma pregunta.

—No es nada, Okina... —empezó a decir Misao más roja aún que antes—. Es que... verás... yo... salí de...

—¡Omasu se casa! —exclamó Okon dando un paso adelante e interrumpiendo la escena con toda intención.

—¿En serio? —repusieron los demás sorprendidos.

Todos rodearon a Omasu felicitándola y abrazándola, pidiéndole que les explicara cómo había sido todo. Misao desapareció del lugar de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba muy pendiente de ella, ni se habría enterado. Para ser una mujer tan activa y dinámica, podía pasar totalmente desapercibida cuando quería.

Aoshi se regocijó en su interior, orgulloso de sus potenciadas habilidades ninja.

Cuando se calmó el ambiente, Okina miró a su alrededor buscándoles. Al no dar con Misao, se acercó a él para informarle de que quería hablar con ambos después del desayuno.

Aoshi se marchó hacia su habitación. Les daría media hora para que desayunaran tranquilos y después localizaría a Misao para la reunión.

Pensar en Misao fue un error, porque otra vez se acordó de lo que había sucedido minutos antes en la cocina. Al aproximarse a su cuarto, vio que ella salía y por supuesto, bien vestida. Aoshi no creyó que le hubiese visto, y cuando entró, pudo ver su _gi_ doblado sobre el _futón_.

Aoshi cogió la prenda con cuidado. Estaba algo húmeda después de haber estado cubriendo el mojado cuerpo de... otra vez esa imagen. Temió seriamente que ya no pudiera volver a ver a Misao de la misma forma, y no se refería a verla como la mujer que ella se empeñaba en decir que era. Eso ya lo sabía y desde hacía tiempo. Ese hecho le llevaba creando una gran tensión interna desde hacía varios años porque nunca debería ver a Misao por algo más de lo que era: su protegida.

Sin embargo, Misao pasaba mucho tiempo con él; le cuidaba e intentaba animarle cuando le veía más taciturno de lo normal. Y eso, poco a poco había hecho que dejara de ver a Misao como quien era.

Aoshi se sentó en su habitual postura de meditación de cara a la ventana y se puso a reflexionar como hacía todos los días para tranquilizar su espíritu, pero Misao volvió a filtrarse en su cabeza. Muchos días le ocurría, pero obviamente, no de la forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Sabía que estaba perdido. Si ya le costaba tratar a Misao de una forma más desapegada, no sabía cómo iba a mirarla a partir de entonces.

Y en ese momento le vino a la mente el origen de todo; cómo en su boda, Kenshin Himura había conseguido abrirle los ojos de nuevo.

*** Flash Back ***

Después de la batalla contra Enishi, no habían tardado mucho en formalizar su relación. Habían tardado poco en decidir que contraerían matrimonio y por eso, al de unas semanas de haber vuelto a Kioto, Misao y Aoshi tuvieron que regresar a Tokio. Sólo habían ido ellos dos mientras el resto de integrantes del Aoiya permanecían en Kioto para no cerrar el restaurante. Hacía pocos meses habían destruido el Aoiya en el combate contra Shishio y debido a la inversión que habían tenido que hacer para reconstruirlo, no podían permitirse más vacaciones.

Misao acudió por la estrecha amistad que había desarrollado con Kaoru y Kenshin, y por supuesto, Aoshi la acompañó para protegerla.

Durante la semana que estuvieron allí, todo transcurrió normal: los preparativos, los arreglos, los invitados que fueron llegando... todo. La boda también se desarrolló sin mayor incidente... excepto por la celebración que hubo después. No es que sucediera nada en especial, más bien al contrario: todo fue muy ameno —o por lo menos, los asistentes parecían divertirse—. Pero había ocurrido algo que Aoshi no se había esperado.

No le gustaba el gentío, ni tampoco las celebraciones. Por eso se había apartado de la fiesta y la había seguido sentado al pie de un árbol. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, había estado intranquilo todo el tiempo. Después de mucho batallar, Kaoru y Megumi habían conseguido una promesa por parte de Misao de que, para la boda, se dejaría arreglar como se merecía la ocasión e iría con un kimono. El problema vino cuando vio el resultado: Misao estaba preciosa; pero desgraciadamente, él no había sido el único en notarlo. A la boda habían asistido muchas personas del barrio conocidos de la pareja y, a esas alturas de la fiesta, a Misao ya se le habían acercado cuatro hombres que, muy educadamente, ella había despachado.

Por supuesto, Aoshi estaba más que molesto pero, como siempre, se autoconvencía alegando que, puesto que era su tutor, debía velar por su seguridad y que ninguno de esos tipos se aprovechara de ella.

Entonces, Kenshin se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Se aburre? —preguntó en tono divertido. Por supuesto, él no contestó a esa absurda pregunta que sólo llevaría a ofender al recién casado.

Aoshi siguió observando a Misao a la cual ya se le estaba acercando el quinto hombre de esa tarde.

—Parece que Misao se está divirtiendo, y seguro que lo haría más si estuviera acompañada —comentó sin mirarle—. Conozco a varios de esos hombres que se muestran interesados en ella y serían buenas opciones para Misao. Es una pena que no viváis en Tokio —rio Kenshin con la idea.

Aoshi apartó la mirada de su protegida y se fijó en Kenshin. Misao era una niña; aún no deberían interesarle ese tipo de cosas.

—Misao es todavía una niña para que piense en estos asuntos —afirmó Aoshi en su habitual tono neutro.

Kenshin le miró suspicaz.

—La señorita Misao está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años. Por supuesto que no es pequeña para _estos asuntos_ —remarcó él a conciencia—. De todas formas, que usted no lo vea, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan, y eso es lo importante para ella. Que se relacione y vaya conociendo hombres que puedan ser de interés en su futuro.

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que Kenshin estaba haciendo una clara alusión a que Misao debería buscarse un marido.

—¿Por qué de repente está hablando de este tema, Himura? —inquirió Aoshi.

—No sé… —comentó inocentemente el pelirrojo—. Supongo que es por mi propia boda. Me hace querer ver a la gente unida.

El nivel de suspicacia en Aoshi subió varios grados. Kenshin no era dado a ese tipo de sentimentalismos. Estaba convencido de que estaba intentando decirle algo de forma velada.

Sin embargo, él no estaba muy dispuesto a continuar con ese tema, de modo que siguió observando la celebración del patio sin más preocupación.

—¿Le molestaría que la señorita Misao tuviera un pretendiente? —Aoshi volvió a mirarle. Kenshin seguía con su actitud risueña, como si la sugerencia no tuviera relevancia.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —le cuestionó.

—Es su tutor; si no está de acuerdo con ello, está en su mano hacer algo.

Otra vez mostrándose enigmático. A Aoshi le empezaba a dar mala espina las vueltas que estaba dando Kenshin.

—¿Intenta decirme algo?

—No… —contestó con esa sonrisa que lucía en todas partes—. Pero hacerse preguntas a uno mismo, puede ser de gran ayuda. Hace muchos años que aprendí eso. —Esta vez, la sonrisa que mostró guardaba una tristeza subyacente—. Las preguntas nos hacen reflexionar. Si la respuesta a mí pregunta es un «no», perfecto. Pero si es un «sí», quizás debiera buscar por qué es «sí».

—No me molesta que Misao pueda interesarse en alguien. Algún día lo hará —dijo convencido—. Sólo digo que aún falta tiempo para eso, y mientras, me ocuparé de protegerla. Misao está a mi cuidado.

Kenshin afirmó aunque tuvo la extraña sensación de que parecía estar siguiéndole la corriente.

—Entonces, todo está bien, ¿no? —Aoshi asintió y miró a la implicada. Estaba riendo con Kaoru, la cual tiraba de ella intentando llevarla hacia un grupo de amigos—. Es que por un momento, me ha parecido detectar mis síntomas en usted, pero debo haberme confundido.

Aoshi volvió su atención a Kenshin.

—¿Síntomas? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Durante mucho tiempo confundí lo que sentía por Kaoru como sobreprotección. Era joven y demasiado vulnerable a gente que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. Creía que vigilándola podría protegerla de los líos que le surgieran. Pero luego empezó a molestarme que diera clases en otros _dojos_. Era algo que llevaba meses haciendo, pero comenzó a inquietarme. ¿Podría hacerse daño allí? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que ésa no era la verdadera pregunta. Kaoru es fuerte y una gran kendoka; no iba a sufrir daños en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, sí conocía a hombres en ellos.

—¿Está intentándome decir que sentía celos por ellos?

—No lo intento: lo digo con claridad —afirmó contundente.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa para Aoshi. No se había imaginado que el siempre tranquilo y confiado Kenshin Himura se pudiera sentir inseguro por una mujer.

—Bueno, no es mi caso —concluyó de todos modos Aoshi—. Sólo me preocupo por ella. No quiero que ninguno le haga daño.

—Entonces, todo está bien, ¿no? —repitió Kenshin, y esta vez, sí que notó la suspicacia velada que traían esas palabras. Se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no creía que no estuviera celoso.

—No estoy celoso —comentó inexpresivo.

—Bien —dijo Kenshin sin darle mayor importancia.

—Pero no lo cree así. —Kenshin volvió a sonreír y a Aoshi le crispó internamente.

—No —contestó él—. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que pienso? —Aoshi no respondió y Kenshin se lo tomó como una afirmación—. Creo que el hecho de pensar en la señorita Misao como en su joven protegida no es más que un pretexto. Mientras piense que es una niña, verá lejano el día en que pueda venir un hombre reclamándola como mujer y se la arrebate. Creo que es una estrategia defensiva para estar más tranquilo ante la idea de poder perderla.

Aoshi se quedó observando a su antiguo enemigo que sin saberlo le había hecho regresar a su eterno debate. Su conciencia le decía que eso no era cierto: Misao seguía siendo como la niña que dejó al cuidado de Okina al marcharse con sus compañeros; y eso sin contar con que era su protegida. Sin embargo, su corazón le gritaba que, finalmente, la batalla que luchaba contra su conciencia la estaba ganado dándole la razón, y que incluso otra persona lo había notado.

En realidad, en el fondo le aterraba la idea de perderla ahora. Sin su alegría y constantes cuidados, posiblemente se habría hundido en lo más profundo de sus oscuros recuerdos y pensamientos. Cuando Kenshin le instó a volver al Aoiya, no se encontraba bien consigo mismo. Había atacado a Okina sin remordimientos, y había despreciado a Misao. Además, con su conducta deshonrosa, no se sentía cómodo viviendo con ellos.

Pero Misao había pasado todo por alto y había intentado animarle. Sabía del esfuerzo que hacía para entretenerle. Hasta hacía espectáculos humorísticos para hacerle sentir mejor. Ella era la única persona que realmente le importaba de todos los que le rodeaban.

—Creo que es consciente del regalo que supone la señorita Misao para usted —siguió diciendo Kenshin—. Una mujer dinámica y alegre que es feliz a su alrededor, incluso siendo un hombre con una actitud reservada. —Una forma muy comedida de decirle que su carácter era frío y distante—. Y creo que teme darse esa oportunidad a sí mismo. —Kenshin miró hacia delante donde estaban las mujeres. Megumi se había unido al grupo y se divertían con los jóvenes a los que se habían acercado—. En realidad, en este tema nos parecemos mucho. Los dos hemos sufrido un pasado sangriento para volver a ver la luz de la mano de dos mujeres jóvenes y enérgicas. La diferencia entre los dos, es que yo he decidido quedarme con ella para ser feliz aunque no lo merezca después de haberle arrebatado esa felicidad a tantas personas. Pero Kaoru me quiere y está en mi mano hacerla feliz. ¿Cómo voy a privarle de eso a la mujer que más me importa?

—Misao es demasiado... activa —dijo tras una pequeña pausa buscando una de entre todas las cualidades que se le ocurrían de ella, pero después siguió—: Es alegre, impulsiva, cariñosa, amable... —listó Aoshi sin problemas sus virtudes, y se detuvo por no seguir así indefinidamente—. Es justo lo opuesto a mí. No soy lo que necesita.

—Eso debería decidirlo ella, ¿no cree? —Tarde se dio cuenta Aoshi de que acababa de confirmar las sospechas de Kenshin. Sin embargo, el hombre no había hecho hincapié en ello, lo cual agradeció.

Pero eso no evitó que Aoshi se quedara pensativo con su pregunta; porque quizás tenía razón. Sin embargo, también conservaba sus dudas al respecto. Él era su tutor, algo que Kenshin no era de Kaoru. A diferencia de Kenshin, su padre se la había confiado para cuidarla y protegerla. ¿Qué decía de él que se aprovechara de esa forma de su posición sobre ella?

Kenshin hizo un gesto con la mano y Aoshi siguió con la mirada su dirección. Kaoru le llamaba para que fuese a su lado. Lo cierto era que a los dos se les veía felices y cierto sentimiento de envidia apareció en su pecho.

—Piénselo, Shinomori, porque si no lo medita bien, podría arrepentirse después —terminó diciendo mientras se marchaba junto a su esposa.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

Volvieron a Kioto y, después de mucho meditar, Aoshi decidió que si veía alguna posibilidad de que tuviese un mínimo interés, le revelaría sus sentimientos. Por eso comenzó a observar sus pasos detenidamente, sus reacciones en su presencia, sus actos... todo. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas poco a poco se esfumaron. Llegó a la conclusión de que el trato que ella tenía hacia él era más propio de una hija que intentaba conseguir la aprobación y el orgullo de su padre, que el de una mujer intentando contentar a un hombre.

Y otra vez regresó al mismo círculo de antes. Su conciencia retomó su lugar en la batalla ganando rápidamente posiciones sobre su corazón. Aoshi supuso que sus ganas de evitar sufrimientos eran un aliciente más que poderoso para avivar la fuerza de su conciencia. Y su corazón se rindió esperando tiempos mejores; tiempos que poco a poco fueron llegando porque con cada día que pasaba, Misao avivaba un fuego en su interior que no sabía que tenía. Y eso, incluso su conciencia empezó a notarlo hasta el punto de llegar a cambiar de bando.

Por desgracia, ése era el punto en el que se encontraba ahora; con la batalla totalmente ganada por su corazón desde hacía tiempo y sufriendo en silencio por ello. Los dos se habían aliado consiguiendo hacerle sufrir por una mujer a la que no podía tener.

Otra vez la imagen provocadora de Misao atravesó su mente incrementando su deseo por ella. No sabía cómo iba a sobreponerse a que le torturara una y otra vez así.

Aoshi abrió sus ojos sólo para ver que parte de la mañana ya había avanzado y por lo tanto, todos debían haber terminado de desayunar. Se levantó en busca de Misao y la encontró en la cocina. Hablaba con Osamu que tan entusiasmada le contaba su pedida de mano y lo feliz que ahora estaba. Mientras, Misao, con los ojos brillantes, la escuchaba con suma atención.

No quería interrumpirla pero Okina les había llamado y no debían hacerle esperar. Misao simplemente le siguió sin decir nada a pesar de ser una mujer habladora. Era evidente que aún se sentía cohibida con él tras el incidente de la cocina, pero como con todo, Misao acabaría sobreponiéndose a ello.

Aquello le hizo sentirse orgulloso de ella. Era una mujer fuerte que no se amilanaba ante los obstáculos.

El anciano les estaba esperando sentado en el centro de la habitación con una taza de té enfrente y un semblante muy serio. Nada más verle, Aoshi supo que algo iba mal; por alguna razón sus sentidos le decían que eso no se trataba de ninguna misión. Okina se podía poner serio cuando quería pero aquello era distinto, incluso podría atreverse a decir que estaba... ¿frustrado?

Sí, definitivamente algo iba mal, y el hecho de que Misao estuviera presente era un indicador para Aoshi de que tenía que ver con ella.

—Os he llamado porque tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante que te incumbe a ti, Misao… y por tanto, también a ti, Aoshi, puesto que eres su tutor.

Se confirmaron sus sospechas: Misao era la implicada.

—Misao —comenzó a explicar Okina—, eres la _okashira_ del grupo y como tal tienes ciertas responsabilidades. —Misao hizo el amago de interrumpirle, pero Okina se lo impidió—. Déjame terminar, ya me está costando decirte esto como para que también me interrumpas. No te estoy diciendo que lo estés haciendo mal, ni mucho menos. Lo cierto es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has superado todas mis expectativas, y de estar tus padres vivos aún, también ellos te lo habrían dicho.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Misao confusa—. No entiendo...

—Misao, este año vas a cumplir veinte años, y debes casarte —decretó determinante.

A Aoshi se le detuvo la respiración. ¿Qué demonios estaba sugiriendo hacer? Les miró a ambos sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Misao se había quedada lívida y Okina estaba muy contrariado. Ahí había mucho más de fondo que la mera propuesta que había dejado caer el anciano.

—¿Qué... qué has dicho? —preguntó Misao tras recuperar su voz.

—Que tienes que casarte —volvió a reafirmar Okina.

—¡No pienso casarme porque me lo digas! —gritó ultrajada, y para Aoshi, fue todo un milagro que sólo se limitara a las palabras con lo impulsiva que era ella.

—Misao… —quiso tranquilizarla su abuelo.

—¡No! —Se levantó del suelo furiosa—. No pienso casarme porque vaya a cumplir veinte años. ¡Como si cumplo treinta! ¿A qué demonios viene esto?

—Misao, ¡siéntate! —ordenó Okina.

Aoshi no podía ni mover un músculo para intentar interferir. Estaba sorprendido y decir eso de él era mucho. Okina no le hablaba así a Misao. Era evidente que él también se encontraba muy incómodo con el cariz de esa reunión.

—Hemos tenido mucha paciencia contigo… —continuó explicando.

—¿Hemos? —A pesar de contenerse, Misao seguía mostrándose beligerante, claro que Aoshi no podía esperar otra cosa de ella.

—Misao… te quiero; eres mi nieta y no quiero que sufras. Pero deberías haberte casado antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, cuando aún estabas en la primera etapa casamentera. En cambio, vas a cumplir veinte dentro de tres meses. Eres la _okashira_ de los Oniwaban-shu y aún no tienes descendientes.

Aoshi sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se esfumaba. Podía dar gracias a que los dos estaban sumidos en su propia discusión porque tenía que estar notándosele el impacto de todo aquello.

Iban a concertarle un matrimonio de conveniencia. Lo sabía. Y era obvio para él que ya se había tratado y acordado.

Iban a casarla, repetía una y otra vez su mente. Le iban a buscar un marido.

—Mi padre tenía más años que yo cuando me tuvo —contraatacó Misao a la defensiva.

—Pero tu padre era un hombre y tú no. —Okina hizo una pausa esperando que Misao asimilara sus palabras y la condición en la que se encontraba ella—. Puesto que no has encontrado a alguien con quien casarte, te he buscado algunos pretendientes de otros grupos ninjas —prosiguió el anciano cuando creyó oportuno—. Te he concertado entrevistas con ellos para que los conozcas y decidas cuál te conviene. Esta noche se ha preparado una cena en la que estará el primero. En mi opinión, sería la unión más ventajosa, no sólo para ti, pues es un buen hombre, sino porque su grupo ninja sería un poderoso aliado. Sin embargo, te he buscado algunos candidatos más para no limitar tus opciones. Tienes hasta el último día del mes para encontrar a alguien o tendrás que decidir entre uno de ellos. Así tendremos un margen para preparar todo como debe ser antes de que cumplas los veinte años en noviembre, y es deseo de todos que para el año siguiente ya esperes a tu primer descendiente.

Aoshi cerró el puño con fuerza cuando sitió que se enfurecía por dentro. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Ése era el tiempo que le dejaban para decidir a su futuro marido? ¿Dos semanas y la apartarían de él?

—Esto no es cosa tuya, ¿verdad? —su voz sonó temblorosa, como si por fin estuviera viendo que aquello era real y estaban seriamente decidiendo su vida.

—De hecho, si aún no estás casada es gracias a mi interferencia —contestó el hombre apenado.

Aoshi podía entender la posición en la que estaba Okina. Como familiar, no quería hacerle pasar por eso a su nieta. Pero él había sido líder de la organización; sabía de primera mano que había responsabilidades que iban más allá de la simple persona. Los Oniwaban-shu habían crecido vertiginosamente bajo el mando de Misao. Había muchos subordinados y muchos subgrupos con sus propios jefes. Para ellos, Misao no era Misao: era la líder y tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades del cargo.

Y siendo mujer, se le exigían unas condiciones específicas y distintas a las de un hombre. Tenía que casarse y tener hijos.

—Yo no quiero casarme. —Apenas consiguió que su voz tuviera entereza al decirlo.

—Entonces tendrás que renunciar a ser la _okashira_ —sentenció Okina.

Aoshi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Ahí estaba el ultimátum, y por el tipo de exigencia, Aoshi sabía que era definitivo. No habría aplazamientos, ni negociaciones, ni nada que pudiera cambiar esa resolución. O Misao hacía lo que ellos querían o la dejaban fuera del juego. Si habían llegado a ese punto, ésa era la única conclusión. No había amenaza más trascendental que ésa.

—Pero ¿no se puede esperar más? —A Aoshi se le encogió el pecho cuando vio a Misao intentando conseguir una pequeña indulgencia. Porque a diferencia de ella, sabía que no la obtendría—. ¿Tiene que ser ya?

—Misao, eres una mujer; no puedes seguir soltera. Estás al final de tu edad de casarte. Si no lo haces, tendrás que dejar tu cargo. No permitirán que sigas siendo la _okashira_ en estas condiciones. Tienes que casarte o renunciar.

Supo el momento exacto en el que Misao fue consciente de que estaba arrinconada. Todos sus instintos le compelían a hacer una locura como cogerla y sacarla de allí mandándoles a todos al infierno. Pero no podía hacer nada. Misao estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar —se lo veía en el rostro—, y eso iba rompiendo poco a poco algo dentro de él.

La estaban obligando a elegir entre casarse algún día con el hombre que quisiera o los Oniwaban-shu que lo habían sido todo en su vida.

—Aoshi, ¿tú no tienes nada que decir? —le preguntó Okina sacándole de sus pensamientos.

¿Y qué demonios iba a decir? _«¿No, Okina, no puedes buscarle marido a Misao porque la quiero para mí y mataré al que se le acerque?»._ Pero algo tenía que decir; precisamente por ser su tutor le habían requerido allí.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue regresar a la excusa de siempre.

—Okina, todo esto es absurdo —dijo de la forma más neutral que pudo conseguir teniendo en cuenta su propio estado emocional interno—. Misao es demasiado joven todavía para...

—¡¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa?! —le interrumpió furibunda Misao—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas con ésas?! Ya no soy una niña; hasta Okina está diciendo que debería estar casada desde hace dos años, ¡pero tú no te enteras! —Se le saltaron las lágrimas y Aoshi se sintió el hombre más ruin del planeta. Misao esperaba que la ayudase y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que él no estaba ayudando con su patética excusa—. ¡Da igual el tiempo que pase; ya puedo tener cincuenta años y nietos que tú seguirás diciendo que soy demasiado joven!

Y se marchó llorando de allí.

Aquel arranque contra él sí que no lo esperaba. Le había gritado; jamás lo había hecho. Misao estaba furiosa y había olvidado todas las formas de respeto que solía tener hacia él. Había dejado de lado su respetuoso trato de usted. En realidad, no era algo que le preocupase mucho a Aoshi, pues siempre había querido que le hablase con más familiaridad en su afán de detectar por fin un resquicio que le indicara que sentía algo más que simple devoción por su tutor. Y por eso le dolía el momento en que lo había hecho, porque estaba furiosa y había dirigido su rabia contra él.

Por supuesto, no podía culparla. Era su tutor, como su padre; y en vez de ayudarla e intentar interferir de una forma más contundente impidiendo tajantemente aquello, se había limitado a decir que era joven.

—¿Para qué querías que viniese si ya está todo decidido? —preguntó con acritud.

—Como tutor debías enterarte de la nueva situación de Misao. Además, necesito que la ayudes a escoger.

Okina debía haberse vuelto loco, o al menos, eso pensaría si el anciano estuviese al tanto de sus sentimientos y le hubiera propuesto algo así. Porque por encima de su cadáver le ayudaría a un hombre a quedarse con Misao.

—No voy a hacerlo —concluyó Aoshi.

—Misao está muy dolida y es posible que no distinga bien quién la merece más. Debes asesorarla en esto —le pidió—. Quiero que elija a alguien que la merezca y con el que pueda algún día ser feliz, ¿tú no?

Okina le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos que hizo a Aoshi dudar por unos momentos de si realmente hablaban del futuro de Misao o de otra cosa. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso: no se veía con fuerzas para permanecer allí mientras le buscaba un marido a la mujer que quería.

—Yo no soy el más indicado para esto; es Misao la que debe decidir con quién quiere convivir —replicó con frialdad. No era negociable.

—Tú sólo ayúdala, por favor —volvió a suplicarle—. A ti te hará más caso.

Aoshi asintió pero sólo por formalismo, pues en su interior, sabía que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello. No podía ver cómo le arrebataban a la única persona que realmente le importaba en su vida.

Aoshi se levantó para salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Le estaba costando mantener su actitud estoica ante Okina.

—Por cierto, como tutor de Misao debes ir también a la cena —le informó el anciano—. Será aquí: en el Aoiya.

Aoshi volvió a asentir. Salió de la habitación directo al templo; ni libros de contabilidad ni nada parecido. Porque lo único que sabía era que si se encontraba a alguien por el medio, podría sufrir las consecuencias de lo sucedido minutos antes.

Tenía que tranquilizarse… o descargar su frustración en otro sitio.

Por desgracia, la meditación no resultó de gran ayuda. En el templo —y con el silencio allí reinante— sus pensamientos no hacían más que llevarle de nuevo al mismo sitio: al Aoiya, donde Misao se encontraría angustiada por los acontecimientos.

Se iba a casar... Misao se iba a casar con otro. Sería otro hombre el que se llevaría sus sonrisas, conviviría con su alegría y vitalidad, y sería cuidado por esa bella mujer que siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma para los demás. Pero había más, porque no sería él el que tendría a la provocativa mujer que había aparecido esa mañana en la cocina del Aoiya. Serían otras manos las que tocarían su suave piel, otros labios los que la saborearían y sería otro hombre el que la haría suya...

Le empezaron a picar los ojos. No podía dar crédito pues era la primera vez en muchos años que quería llorar. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Ni podía hacerlo ni quería permitirlo. No podía derrumbarse porque, por desgracia, Okina tenía razón: no podía dejar a Misao a su suerte. No podía dejar que una falta de juicio por la conmoción, la hiciera unirse con alguien inapropiado.

Aoshi se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó desazonado. Durante muchos años había incumplido la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Le prometió criarla y cuidar de ella, pero pronto la dejó al cuidado de otra persona. Era hora de honrar esa promesa, ¿y qué mejor que con algo que cambiaría toda su vida radicalmente?

Debía ser fuerte por ella; para lograr que fuese lo menos desgraciada que pudiera.

— * —

El ambiente en el Aoiya cuando regresó por la tarde no era muy animado. La noticia ya debía haber recorrido el restaurante, y si se descuidaba, parte de Kioto. Se encerró en su despacho con la excusa de revisar las cuentas del local, pero no consiguió concentrarse. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo hasta el punto de que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Okon le trajo una infusión para ello y le informó de que Misao ya se estaba preparando para la cena; que él debería hacer lo mismo. Cuando se encontró con Okina de camino a su habitación, tenía un semblante bastante preocupado y triste. Al sentirle llegar, cambió la expresión de su cara a una menos seria que no mostraba lo que sentía. Okina quería a Misao. Quizás no fueran familia de sangre, pero lo eran en lo que de verdad contaba, y tenía que estar sufriendo por ella.

—Deberías prepararte —le sugirió.

—Es lo que iba a hacer. —Okina asintió.

—Después, llama a Misao para esperar aquí a nuestros invitados.

Esta vez fue Aoshi el que asintió… y lo hizo como esa mañana: con ganas de hacer justo lo contrario. Pero tras prepararse, fue a buscar a Misao tal y como se lo había pedido Okina.

—Misao, debemos bajar a... —No pudo continuar. Misao estaba ataviada con un kimono precioso. Tenía adornado el pelo y la habían maquillado suavemente. El aura de tristeza que mostraba no hacía mella en la imagen que tenía ante él—. Debemos bajar abajo a esperar a los invitados, para recibirles.

Ella asintió y se acercó hasta la puerta. Aoshi tuvo que contenerse de abrazarla o hacer cualquier otra cosa estúpida como secuestrarla y llevársela lejos. Porque era muy doloroso para él saber que la iba a perder.

—Ese kimono te queda muy bien —la halagó Aoshi formal.

—Gracias, señor Aoshi.

«Señor Aoshi» otra vez, pensó con un suspiro de resignación. Al menos, su enfado hacia él parecía haber quedado atrás y por eso retornaba a su habitual trato de respeto.

—Siento lo de esta mañana; no debí hablarle así —se disculpó—. Perdóneme.

—No te preocupes, Misao —quiso tranquilizarla al momento—. Comprendo tu reacción.

Y en verdad la comprendía, no era para menos. No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la sala donde les esperaba Okina.

—¡Misao! Mi pequeña niña. Estás preciosa —dijo con entusiasmo el anciano.

—Gracias. —Su voz era muy fría y cortante, toda la calidez que normalmente emanaba de ella se había esfumado. Nadie volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron los invitados.

Se mostraron corteses; se habían dirigido a ellos de buenas maneras y era evidente que Okina les conocía. Sin embargo, Aoshi no podía disfrutar del encuentro cuando sabía por qué estaban allí.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Okina se enzarzó en una charla con el padre del chico. No sabía sus nombres; cuando los presentó Okina tenía la cabeza en otra cosa… como la mejor manera de matar a ese hombre y que no se llegara a saber que había sido él.

Se pasó la cena arrastrando su mirada de la habitualmente fría a Misao, a una que helaría el mismísimo infierno en segundos al joven invitado, cosa que se acentuó cuando él se le acercó al oído y le dijo algo. Misao se rio y Aoshi lo vio todo rojo. Quería estrangularlo; despedazarlo y que no quedara nada de él.

Sin embargo, algo le sacó de sus anhelados deseos.

—¿..., Aoshi? —escuchó que Okina se dirigía a él. Le observó sin saber qué demonios le había preguntado—. ¿Verdad que Misao lleva a los Oniwaban-shu desde los dieciséis años?

—Sí —respondió secamente.

—Es la más joven después de Aoshi en hacerse cargo de la organización —informó regocijándose en ese dato—. Así que eso la convierte a su vez, en la mujer más joven en hacerlo.

Okina estaba exponiendo los logros de Misao ante su amigo para destacar las virtudes y habilidades de Misao como líder, lo cual le puso de peor humor. Volvió a mirar a la pareja y en ese momento Misao asentía a algo que le había dicho el joven. Se levantó de la mesa y les comentó:

—Nosotros nos retiramos un rato para conversar, si nos disculpan...

Nadie puso objeción y fue así como se marcharon de la sala. Si hubiera sido por Aoshi, les habría seguido como la sombra que podía llegar a ser. Aquel asunto estaba sacando lo peor de él y tuvo que inspirar profundo para serenarse.

La conversación en la mesa siguió sin mayor incidente entre los dos ancianos dejando al más joven perderse en sus turbios pensamientos.

Cuando la pareja volvió lo hicieron demasiado contentos para su gusto.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos —dijo el chico nada más llegar a su padre.

—Sí, tienes razón, hijo. —El hombre se levantó y se despidió de Okina—. Ha sido un placer. Seguiremos hablando en otro momento.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Okina.

Y entonces, el joven que en opinión de Aoshi no apreciaba su vida, le habló a Misao en tono confidencial y cercano:

—Misao, ten muy presente lo que te he dicho.

Ella le sonrió y Aoshi no es que lo viera todo rojo: lo vio negro.

—Lo pensaré. Buenas noches, Ryu… y gracias.

¿Ryu? Misao le conocía a él de toda la vida y la única vez que no le había tratado formalmente había sido cuando se había enfadado esa mañana con él. Pero conocía a este joven de hacía unas horas, ¿y ya le trataba de tú?

¿Y qué era lo que debía tener presente? ¿Que le eligiera a él?

Le fulminó; no pudo evitarlo. Quería desmembrarle dolorosamente.

—Bueno, Misao… ¿qué te pareció el joven Ryusei? —preguntó con tono pícaro para incordiarla. Por supuesto, a Aoshi no le hizo ni maldita gracia.

—Creo que es un buen hombre —respondió algo más animada que al principio de la velada.

—Te lo dije, Misao —repuso victorioso—. Proviene de una noble familia, además de un grupo ninja muy bueno. Como ya te dije esta mañana, creo que es el que más te conviene, hija. —Y acto seguido regresó a su actitud maliciosa—: Y por cierto, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿De qué habéis hablado?

Aoshi agradeció que lo preguntara porque sentía una gran curiosidad. Sin embargo, tuvo ganas de golpearle por utilizar ese tono libertino, ya que estaba aludiendo que podía haber sucedido algo jugoso entre ellos en su ausencia. Se estaba poniendo de muy, muy mal humor.

—Eso es algo entre Ryu y yo, abuelo, y no le incumbe a nadie más —contestó sin añadir más explicación al respecto.

—No ha sido un desliz. Lo has vuelto a hacer —se jactó Okina—. Así que Ryu, ¿eh? Ése es un salto importante. —Aoshi miró a Misao la cual se ruborizó intensamente—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que él te ha llamado Misao. —Y se echó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas—. Es evidente que ha ido bien la noche. Si te soy sincero, me preocupaba que fueran los primeros en venir teniendo en cuenta que has recibido la noticia esta mañana; temía que eso te nublara la perspectiva.

Okina le enfadó como pocas veces. No sólo no interrogaba a Misao sobre lo que había hecho con ese desgraciado, sino que encima se lo tomaba a risa y se felicitaba por que hubiera ido bien la noche.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sus ansias por degollar a alguien no le recorrían de esa forma. No había duda de que ese día estaba siendo un día horroroso para él.

—Me retiro, buenas noches —dijo sin más largándose de allí. Porque era eso o desahogarse con alguien.

Estaba tan enfadado por lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta de que tenía rastros de sangre en sus manos hasta que llegó a su habitación. ¿Sangre? Se examinó las palmas con más atención y pudo observar las medias lunas marcadas en ellas. Se había clavado las uñas por la fuerza ejercida y ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

Aoshi se lavó las manos en la palangana con agua y se tumbó en el futón. Debía ser más cuidadoso aunque ese tema le sobrepasase. Estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos y ahora menos que nunca debía mostrarlos. Sin embargo, la tensión del día junto con sus esfuerzos por contenerse le habían dejado agotado. Se sentía cansado anímicamente y sólo había transcurrido un día. ¿Qué iba a hacer según estos fueran pasando? ¿Según se fuera acercando el día señalado?

Se llevó un brazo a la cabeza tapándose los ojos con él. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente y todas ellas relacionadas con la mujer que le atormentaba. Sólo que ahora era peor; porque ahora ya tenía la cara de un hombre para unir a la persona de Misao.

Y se los imaginaba juntos y sonrientes… como toda familia feliz.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

El primer capítulo de Misao ya está corregido. Lo subiré el jueves. Espero que me dé tiempo a ir arreglándolos para ir subiéndolos cada semana. No es que sean muchos más, pero estoy haciendo grandes cambios y eso lleva tiempo, así que…

En fin, espero que os gusten :-D


	2. Viviendo en el abismo

**Capítulo 2: Viviendo en el abismo**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Siento el retraso, pero se me han juntado varias cosas. A mi escapada para hacer el rol en vivo (que se prolongó más de lo esperado), se ha juntado la salida de mi novela y, bueno, he estado liada ultimando todo, formatos ebook y demás cosas que he tenido que hacer y con los que no contaba. Por si alguna le interesa, el link para descargar la novela en PDF está en mi perfil, pero también se puede adquirir en papel o kindle a través de Amazon.

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Kaoruca:** El siguiente capítulo no es tan largo y, desde mi punto de vista, es un pelín… ¿amargo? Bueno, te puedes hacer una idea con el título. Mientras que el otro te pillan de sorpresa las circunstancias y es un: «¿ein? ¿Pero cómo eso? O_o», en éste… pues bueno, que Aoshi no lo pasa precisamente bien T_T.

**Mariona:** sí, mamá T_T. Por desgracia, no sabes hasta qué punto has dado en el clavo con lo de hacer mil cosas :-s . Pero de todas formas, sólo voy a reeditar la primera parte de este fic. Por eso me he animado, porque hacer el fic entero es mucho e_e

Y sí, ya te digo que es lo primero que os escribía en los emails según os mandaba el fic: que no hay color de cómo escribía antes a cómo lo hago ahora, así que no esperaseis lo mismo. Tú misma ya hablas de la diferencia en la reedición »_«. Pero claro, hay que tener en cuenta que es lo primero que escribí, así que tampoco se puede pedir mucho más. Milagros a Lourdes XD

**Uchiha:** La verdad es que no sabría decirte si hay muchos fics que presenten a Aoshi enamorado o no, pero lo cierto es que tal y como se pinta al personaje en el fandom, es casi imposible hacer creíble ese enamoramiento :-s . Y ya no te cuento si se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso para mi primera historia »_«. Hacer que Aoshi ya estuviera enamorado me quitaba trabajo, jijiji.

**Hime:** me alegra que te gustara el diálogo entre Kenshin y Aoshi porque lo reescribí entero XD . En lo único que se parece con el original es que hablan de Misao y lo que parece sentir Aoshi por ella. Pero vamos, que no debe haber ni dos frases iguales, jajaja.

**Relenavivi:** Gracias, hago lo que puedo para «reencauzar» a Aoshi. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic *o*.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios, y bueno, que no me alargo más. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.

— * —

**Capítulo 2: Viviendo en el abismo**

Aoshi se despertó por la mañana de golpe por una nueva pesadilla. Era temprano —como el día anterior cuando despertó— y se intuía que también haría calor. Sin embargo, la mañana empezaba muy distinta. El tema de la pesadilla había cambiado para ser protagonistas Misao y Ryusei, recordándole que en unos días se haría oficial el prometido de Misao y se la arrebatarían.

Reconsideró el quedarse en Kioto. Sólo llevaba un día y un pretendiente y sentía que no soportaría más. ¿Qué haría cuando el final de mes se acercara, Misao fuese conociendo a los demás hombres y empezase a comentar por el Aoiya sus preferencias entre unos y otros?

Aoshi se levantó con un nudo en el pecho y se fue directamente al templo sin desayunar. No tenía ni hambre ni ganas de ver a nadie. No estaba preparado ni mental ni anímicamente para ese giro de los acontecimientos. Llevaba teniendo a Misao alrededor por varios años, y puesto que ella nunca había mostrado interés en ningún hombre, había estado tranquilo sabiendo que permanecería a su lado por largo tiempo.

Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero también esperaba encontrarse algo como lo sucedido con el resto de mujeres del Aoiya. No había sido de repente. Habían conocido a un hombre que las había cortejado. Si con Misao hubiera sucedido lo mismo, lo habría ido viendo venir; haciéndose a la idea de que ocurriría. Pero no así; no de pronto y sabiendo que Misao ni siquiera sería feliz con ese hombre porque no le quería.

Misao le sacó de sus pensamientos pidiéndole permiso para entrar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en el templo, pero sabía que había transcurrido parte de la mañana sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, señor Aoshi —le saludó ella—. Me han dicho que no ha desayunado y le he traído algo para comer.

Aoshi asintió sin siquiera mirarla y Misao se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a prepararle un té como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. La oía utilizar los distintos utensilios para elaborarlo, pero Aoshi no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No quería verla porque sabía que acentuaría el nudo que tenía y por nada quería que Misao pudiese darse cuenta de cómo se sentía por todo aquello.

Sin embargo, el ritmo habitual de movimientos al que estaba acostumbrado tenía un ruido diferente que acaparó su atención. Aquello hizo que Aoshi abriera los ojos con curiosidad, pero fue un gran error. Se le atascó la respiración al verla. Misao tenía un precioso kimono distinto al del día anterior. Aoshi no podía entender de dónde demonios estaba sacando la vestimenta, pues le constaba que no tenía ese tipo de ropas. También se había cambiado el peinado. De su eterna trenza a un semirrecogido que terminaba con una coleta.

Aoshi lo intentó… lo intentó de verdad; pero no pudo apartar su vista de ella. Tenía a la mujer que amaba en un precioso envoltorio… como si necesitase que le restregaran más lo que iba a perder.

El nudo se acrecentó.

—Aquí tiene su té, se… —En cuanto posó sus ojos en él y vio que la miraba fijamente, se interrumpió y se ruborizó—. Señor Aoshi. —El hombre cogió la taza que le ofrecía de forma ausente y Misao destapó unos pastelillos de arroz que traía envueltos—. Como le decía, también le he traído algo de comer.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y buscarla activamente, Aoshi se sintió muy incómodo con el silencio que se formó.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? —preguntó sin dar rodeos—. ¿Va a venir otro invitado hoy?

—¿Eh? —se extrañó, pero reaccionó rápido a su pregunta—. Oh, no, no. Okina me ha informado de que no vendrán tan seguidos, pero en unos días antes de que termine el mes habré conocido a todos y así tendré esos días para pensármelo. Mañana vendrá otro conocido de él —le informó, y por la forma en que lo dijo, no parecía preocupada como sí lo había estado el día anterior.

Eso hizo que Aoshi se tensara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has vestido así?

—Por nada en especial —contestó restándole importancia—. Sólo que, puesto que pronto voy a casarme, debo ir preparándome para ser una buena esposa. Por eso pienso que debería empezar a vestirme más acorde.

Aoshi no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras. ¿Preparándose para ser una buena esposa? Pero lo peor vino al percatarse de cómo lo estaba encarando ese nuevo día. Lo decía muy tranquila; como si la idea de casarse con otro ya no le pareciera tan grave como lo era ayer. ¿Es que ya no le importaba?

No pudo evitarlo, pero eso le hizo pensar en Ryusei. Hasta que hablaron en privado, Misao había estado muy indispuesta con todo el asunto del matrimonio concertado. Sin embargo, ahora se la veía completamente serena… y eso le enfureció otra vez. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho? ¿Acaso era que, aun sin saber cómo eran los demás, Ryusei le parecía aceptable para ella y ya no estaba angustiada porque podría elegirle? ¿Podría ser que le gustara como marido?

Y para colmo se preparaba así, como intentando restregarle la mujer que iba a perder. Si no fuese porque era Misao y ella no era consciente de que la amaba, Aoshi habría pensado que lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Qué te pareció el señor Ryusei? —Aoshi lo comentó como si la pregunta en realidad no tuviese importancia. Misao se quedó mirándole sorprendida.

—Como ya dije ayer, me parece un buen hombre —comentó ella sin entrar en más detalles.

Por supuesto, ésa no era la respuesta que quería. No es que le gustase verla llorar, pero prefería que en ese momento lo hiciera y le dijese cosas al estilo de: «esto es horrible, no quiero casarme». Sabía que eso estaba mal; que debería alegrarse de que pudiera ser feliz aunque fuese con otro… pero no podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas: la quería para él, y sólo para él.

Entonces volvió a retomar la conversación sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—No lo esperaba así —comenzó como si en verdad le asombrara—. Es muy agradable, simpático, con sentido del humor y muy maduro. Estuvimos hablando de cosas del pasado y qué cosas esperábamos del futuro. Hablamos de cómo podría ser un posible matrimonio entre los dos... y bueno, puesto que ya no tengo escapatoria y debo casarme, las condiciones de las que hablamos son bastante satisfactorias. Además, también es muy atractivo.

Aoshi se quedó petrificado. Es decir, que tal como sospechaba, Ryusei sí le gustaba como marido. Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Y se había preparado así para ir acostumbrándose a los menesteres de una buena esposa. Aguantó como pudo para que no se le notara, pero sentía que toda la sangre del cuerpo le había abandonado. Porque todo lo que le decía le dolía, y con cada palabra, él se hundía más y más.

—Okina tenía razón: Ryu es una buena elección para mí, después de todo —dijo ella llamándole con un trato más cercano—. Ya veré lo que pasa con los demás. —Ninguno de los dos añadió más y Aoshi sintió que Misao se encontraba cada vez más incómoda—. Será mejor que me vaya y lo deje tranquilo, señor Aoshi.

Misao se levantó y se fue. El hombre se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando oyó un sonido de una taza rompiéndose y el posterior líquido recorriéndole por la mano. La había roto de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella; ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se la había dado y menos que la tuviera en la mano.

Ni se preocupó en limpiarse. Las palabras de Misao resonaban una y otra vez en su mente juntándose con los «la estás perdiendo»que le aparecían continuamente. Pero poco a poco empezaron a formarse frases de «lucha por ella, haz algo o la perderás... para siempre... no tienes nada que perder».Pero ¿qué podía hacer a esas alturas?

Y Aoshi volvió a hundirse en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

— * —

Los días fueron pasando de forma interminable, especialmente los días en los que un nuevo invitado aparecía en el Aoiya. Además, era inequívoca la actitud amable y risueña con la que Misao atendía a los pretendientes. Con cada uno nuevo que llegaba, la idea de que Misao no se preocupaba por ese matrimonio de conveniencia se iba convirtiendo en certeza. Y la cosa no quedaba ahí: Misao se preparaba muy bien para ellos —más de lo que esos días ya lo hacía para andar por el Aoiya— y conversaba con ellos en un intento de conocerse mejor y caerse bien.

Todo el asunto irritaba a Aoshi sobremanera, pero lo único que podía hacer era luchar por que no se le notara. A pesar de la dificultad que le estaba suponiendo, podía dar gracias de estar consiguiéndolo.

De todos los pretendientes que le habían presentado, sólo uno no pareció dispuesto a entablar conversación con Misao. Lo curioso del hecho era que no estaba seguro de si eso le gustó o le disgustó porque, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazar a un ángel como Misao? Sin embargo, los demás habían mostrado su interés en ella y se había molestado de igual forma: ¿cómo se atrevían a poner sus ojos en ella?

A Aoshi le daba lo mismo que fuese para bien o para mal; quería matarlos a todos por el mero hecho de acercársele, y pulverizarlos por tener posibilidades de llevársela.

Cuando finalmente se marchó el último, Okina quiso hablar con ellos de forma más tranquila en su habitación. Okina le preguntó qué le había parecido el último candidato —igual que había hecho con los cuatro anteriores—, pero Misao fue igual de esquiva que con los otros.

—Entonces, sólo me queda decirte que ya les conoces a todos y, por tanto, ahora debes meditar sobre cuál te conviene —comentó como conclusión—. Te quedan tres días para que finalice Julio. Piénsalo bien porque el hombre que elijas será tu marido. Una vez confirmado y realizado el acuerdo entre las dos familias, no podrás retractarte. Si necesitas consejo, debes hablarlo con Aoshi. —El aludido se envaró cuando Okina le sugirió que tratase con él sus dudas. El anciano debía haberse vuelto loco. Él no quería ni pensar siquiera en el tema—. Él es tu tutor, y debe tener una opinión acerca de cuál te conviene más en caso de dudas.

Definitivamente, se había vuelto loco. ¿Cómo iba a elegirle marido? No quería a ninguno de ellos para Misao.

Tanto ella como él se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio. Al final, fue Okina el que lo rompió.

—Si no tenéis nada que agregar, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado —le dijo a Aoshi.

Misao le miró desconcertada pero se levantó y salió de la habitación despidiéndose por ese día. Okina esperó hasta que se perdieron los pasos de la joven en el pasillo antes de hablar.

—No quería llegar a esto, pero están pasando los días y no haces nada —le reprendió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes bien —le dijo crípticamente, porque Aoshi no sabía de qué estaban hablando—. Sólo espero que abras los ojos y no tengas que arrepentirte el resto de tu vida por tu decisión.

¿Acaso le estaba recriminando que no ayudase a Misao a escoger marido? ¿Pensaba que le podría remorder la conciencia si Misao acababa por escoger al hombre equivocado? Porque él les odiaba a todos por igual. No tenía ninguna preferencia por ninguno. Cualquiera se la podía llevar de su lado que era lo que más temía. Por lo tanto, ella tendría que arreglárselas con su propia decisión.

Pero nada más pensarlo, algo le contrajo el corazón. Porque estaba mintiéndose. En el fondo sí le preocupaba que eligiese mal. Aunque le doliera, tenía que reconocer que poco a poco había ido aceptando que Misao sería de otro y esperaba que, por lo menos, alguno de ellos intentase hacerla feliz. Al fin y al cabo, ella había aceptado ese matrimonio y parecía haber asimilado la situación.

—No creo que Misao necesite de mi ayuda para decidirse.

—No me refiero a eso, Aoshi —replicó vehemente Okina—. Estoy hablando de ti, de Misao y del matrimonio que pende sobre ella. Hay un sexto candidato para ella, pero no has hecho nada por mostrarte.

Podía dar gracias a que no fuese capaz de exteriorizar sus emociones tan fácilmente, porque lo de la pesadilla que llevaba viviendo durante días, habría acabado con los nervios de cualquiera. Y si encima añadía los comentarios de Okina…

—¿Estás diciendo que debería proponerle a Misao que se case conmigo? —preguntó con cierto tono perplejo. Okina levantó una ceja complacido y sonrió.

—¿Y quién mejor que tú para ello? Eres el único de todos sus pretendientes que está enamorado de ella.

—Yo no la quiero —contestó de inmediato, pero fue un claro acto reflejo.

¿Cómo demonios podía saber eso? Él era el primero en reconocer que no era muy afectuoso. Intentaba ser más social con los integrantes del Aoiya puesto que eran su única familia, pero aun así le costaba. Y sin embargo, varias personas habían detectado lo que se guardaba enterrado bajo capas de insensibilidad para que nadie lo supiera. Primero había sido Kenshin y ahora Okina. ¿Cuántas personas más estarían al tanto de sus sentimientos?

Okina suspiró exasperado.

—Hijo, en este punto no sé si lo dices convencido o me mientes —le dijo conciliador—. Sé cómo la tratas a ella y sé cómo nos tratas a los demás. Cualquiera que te observe atentamente sabe que sí la quieres. Pero no sé si te autoengañas o sí estás al tanto de tus sentimientos y lo escondes frente a los demás. Pero tanto si lo sabes como si no, yo sí lo sé, y es lo que me hace tener que intervenir en esto.

—¿Intervenir?

—No sé muy bien qué te lo impide —siguió él sin hacerle caso—. ¿Es porque eres su tutor? —probó Okina.

—Yo sólo soy una figura paterna para ella —respondió Aoshi de forma ambigua.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendes decirme con eso? —Okina tampoco se lo iba a poner fácil. Aoshi permaneció en silencio pues con su respuesta pretendía precisamente no dar a entender nada. No quería confirmar nada—. Aoshi, todavía tienes la oportunidad de decírselo y que te acepte a ti —continuó el hombre dando por hecho que su suposición sobre los sentimientos de Aoshi eran ciertos.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así? —replicó él—. Es evidente por su comportamiento que ya tiene a alguno de ellos en mente.

—Pero no le quiere.

—A mí tampoco.

Okina le lanzó una mirada que tensó a Aoshi. Parecía incrédulo, y se llevó una mano a la sien mientras suspiraba.

—Incluso siendo eso cierto —comentó con una cierta ironía que incomodó a Aoshi—, ¿crees que eso importaría? ¿Piensas que quiere a alguno de los hombres que le he presentado?

No, no lo creía. Era imposible querer a alguien con las escasas dos o tres horas que habían pasado durante las cenas de toma de contacto.

—A ti, en cambio, sí te conoce. De hecho, ¡te adora, Aoshi!

—Soy una figura paterna para ella —repitió a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué? Ya eres más que los otros. —Okina resopló al ver que no conseguía centrarle para que diera el paso que esperaba—. Escucha, aunque Misao no estuviera enamorada de ti, de igual modo se tendría que casar con un hombre que no quiere, y estoy seguro que preferiría aceptarte a ti. Por lo menos, alguien sería feliz. ¡Es más! Su adorado «señor Aoshi» estaría siendo feliz, después de todo. ¿No crees que a lo mejor se sentiría mejor con esa idea?

—No podría soportar que fuese infeliz por mi culpa —dijo antes de darse cuenta de que esa contestación se aproximaba a revelar sus sentimientos.

—¿Y no crees que eso debería decidirlo Misao? —contraatacó Okina, el cual volvió a suspirar al ver que Aoshi se encerraba otra vez en su silencio—. Os quiero a los dos, pero no puedo obligaros ni presionaros para tomar una decisión tan importante. Esto es algo que tenéis que resolver los dos, porque si algo sucediese, no puedo permitir que me responsabilicéis a mí. Son vuestras vidas. Por favor, Aoshi, prométeme que hablarás con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero Aoshi lo que quería era marcharse de allí. Esa conversación le estaba incomodando más de lo que debería. No quería hablarle a Okina de Misao, y mucho menos, de sus sentimientos.

—¿Me requerías para algo más? —preguntó cortando el tema.

Okina le miró atentamente y volvió a suspirar.

—No… sólo era eso.

—Entonces, me retiro a dormir.

Aoshi se levantó de su sitio y se despidió. Mientras se iba, pudo notar los ojos de Okina en su espalda, pero no se giró. Salió de la habitación del anciano y se dirigió a la suya con la cabeza dándole vueltas a la conversación reciente.

La única charla que había tenido tan intensa sobre sus sentimientos fue en la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru, y también en aquella ocasión había acabado dándole vueltas a un montón de cosas. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ese momento y el que vivía ahora. Porque estaba a varios días de que Misao se comprometiera con otro hombre.

Aoshi se tumbó en su futón pensando en todo: lo que sentía por Misao, las circunstancias en las que estaban, cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas los días atrás… Y en lo último en lo que pudo pensar antes de dormirse era en cómo las cosas habían girado y desmoronado su mundo en cuestión de días.

— * —

El día siguiente estaba tan contento como él: diluviaba. Después de tantos días de calor, el tiempo había decidido tomar su revancha y ponerse a llover. De modo que Aoshi, en vez de irse al templo a sus sesiones diarias de meditación, las realizó en su habitación. Ni todas las meditaciones diarias que llevaba desde que volvió al Aoiya, habrían superando a la cantidad tan inmensa de pensamientos que le rondaban en la cabeza esos días.

Y entre todos ellos, uno en especial: la posibilidad de decirle a Misao lo que sentía por ella. Pero era una sensación que le producía gran desazón. Y no sólo por la posibilidad de un rechazo. Aoshi sabía mejor que nadie que, en esa vida, quien no arriesgaba no ganaba. Pero se sentía mal pensando que la coaccionaría si se lo dijera; pensando que quizás Misao se sintiera obligada a aceptarle por su vínculo de tutor con ella... ¡Pero la quería para él!

Aoshi no pudo evitar pensar que Misao estaba sacando lo peor de él. A costa de ella ya había sentido: furia, rabia, celos, ganas de asesinar brutalmente, posesión sobre ella, lujuria... Por sentir, hasta había sentido ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer pudiese despertar tantos sentimientos en alguien? Por supuesto, la respuesta era demasiado obvia: amor. Esto sólo lo podía originar el amor; un profundo amor por ella... por Misao.

Por eso se pasó todo el día batallando entre decírselo o no. Aoshi no bajó ni a desayunar ni a comer. Misao estaría por el Aoiya y no le apetecía encontrársela. Además, con la preocupación que acarreaba no tenía apetito. Pero para la cena al final decidió salir y ver su actitud ahora que ya había conocido a todos y tenía que elegir, además de que no quería dejar demasiado patente que todo el asunto le molestaba hasta el punto de no querer salir de su habitación.

Sin embargo, no la encontró. Por lo que le dijeron, Misao se había levantado con molestias en el estómago y se había pasado gran parte del día dormida. Aoshi cenó con tranquilidad y tras revisar la contabilidad de ese día en el restaurante, se retiró a su habitación.

Y otra vez retornó a su tema predilecto en esos días: Misao. Se libraba otra batalla en su interior pero, curiosamente, los papeles estaban invertidos.

Esta vez, era su mente la que le decía que lo mandase todo el demonio y se lo dijera, incluso aunque la coaccionara emocionalmente para conseguir que le aceptara. Por contra, su corazón se negaba a hacerle eso a Misao y no soportaría verla infeliz.

Para horror de este último, su mente llevaba ventaja y cada vez cobraba más peso esa posibilidad. Si de por sí tenía que casarse con alguien que no quisiera, ¿quién mejor que alguien que la amase para intentar hacerla feliz? Aoshi haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por conseguirlo, algo que era seguro que ninguno de los otros haría.

— * —

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, la lluvia había cesado y salía el sol. Además, estaba bastante alto por lo que era evidente, según miró por la ventaba, que era tarde. Tampoco nadie le había despertado. Puesto que su trabajo allí radicaba en la contabilidad del restaurante, en realidad no era necesaria su presencia en el Aoiya a tempranas horas de la mañana.

De ahí que por las mañanas pudiera permitirse un rato de paz para visitar el templo y meditar en absoluto silencio. Decidió continuar su rutina y marchar hacia allí.

Aoshi bajó para comer algo antes de irse, pero en cuanto cruzó por el área de los comensales, las voces de Omasu y Okon cambiaron sus planes. Hablaban mientras limpiaban la zona, y su tema de conversación giraba en torno a Misao.

—Pues sí... —oyó que decía Okon.

—Pobre Misao —se lamentó Omasu—. Ha tenido que ser muy duro para ella.

—¿Y qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

—Para serte sincera, pensaba que se presentaría ante Okina y le diría que escogiese él porque a ella le daba igual.

—Bueno... pero es lógico. Misao ha tenido que pensar que es su futuro. Estamos hablando del hombre que compartirá su vida. Y yo en su lugar, aunque me doliese en el alma, también intentaría suavizar esto escogiendo al que más me agradase, y así, intentar llevar una vida lo más feliz posible.

—¿Y a quién crees tú que ha elegido?

Aoshi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Okon estaba insinuando que Misao ya se había decido por alguien. ¿Tan rápido? _«¿Cómo que tan rápido? Mañana es el último día del mes», _protestó su subconsciente. Aoshi esperó con el pecho encogido la respuesta de Okon, la cual parecía estar pensándose si responder o no.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin—. ¡Y mira que le he insistido para que me lo dijera! ¡Pero no soltaba prenda! Sólo me ha dicho que nos enteraremos de su decisión mañana.

—¿Cómo puede dejarnos con esta incertidumbre? Que no hubiera dicho nada y ahora no le estaríamos dando vueltas. Aunque, para serte sincera, yo creo que ha escogido al primer chico.

—Puede ser —comentó pensativa.

—Bueno, es del que mejor y más habla. Además, me he enterado de que es el que más le gusta a Okina para Misao y seguro que eso ella lo tendrá en cuenta. Ya lo ver...

—¿Qué hace, señor Aoshi? —preguntó Misao a su espalda. Casi le dio un infarto. Ni la había oído llegar.

—De nada nos sirve especular —siguió diciendo Okon—. Ya lo sabremos mañana, y entonces veremos si tienes razón.

Aoshi se giró de forma contenida, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar?! —les recriminó Shiro, el cual Aoshi no sabía que estaba dentro—. ¡Se nos echa la hora encima!

Misao miró muy sorprendida a Aoshi y luego dirigió sus ojos a la puerta como no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Y Aoshi, definitivamente, perdió el hilo de lo que allí hablaban.

—¿Estaba escuchando la conversación? —preguntó perpleja Misao.

—Sólo quería avisar de que estaría en el templo y no quería interrumpirles. Ha sido casualidad —se defendió él con total normalidad. Misao se quedó sin saber qué decirle—. Parece que ya has hecho tu elección —comentó haciendo el intento de que viera que la conversación de Okon y Omasu no le preocupaba especialmente.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Eso es bueno. —Y puesto que no quería más detalles, cambió al instante de tema—. Como ya te he avisado a ti, me voy al templo.

Aoshi no esperó a que contestara. A diferencia de las mujeres, no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo. No estaba preparado para ponerle uno de los cinco rostros que conocía a la figura que se imaginaba abrazando a Misao.

Para cuando llegó al templo, la conversación del Aoiya sólo había llevado a que dedujera que a Misao ya no le importaba tanto como él creía casarse con uno de ellos. Se imaginó a Misao y a Ryusei juntos, tal y como había comentado Omasu. Algo le decía a él también que iba a elegirle. Después de haber estado con él aquel primer día, todo en Misao había cambiado, por lo que no podía descartar que fuese porque posiblemente, de antemano ya le hubiera elegido.

El tiempo pasaba y no se movió ni un milímetro de ahí. Tenía que bajar al Aoiya para repasar los números de ése día, pero no encontraba las fuerzas —ni las ganas— para regresar. En cambio, sí las tenía para marcharse de Kioto. Al final, optó por pasar la noche allí. Con suerte, incluso se olvidaban de que estaba allí y no tendría que pasar el día siguiente por el proceso de escuchar cómo se realizaba el acuerdo matrimonial de Misao.

Ese día iba a ser el peor de su vida; ni siquiera la muerte de sus compañeros podía superar aquello. No era la pérdida de un ser querido, era como si le arrancaran una parte de él. En cuanto Misao se casara, una parte de él se marchitaría; la única parte de él que con toda probabilidad mereciera ser salvada.

Nunca había amado a nadie. No se esperaba que fuese así. Tenía la posibilidad de hacer que algo dentro de él reviviera cuando se tenía, y sentir que se moría cuando no era así. A Misao no le iba a suceder nada, no como a sus compañeros. Pero sentía una angustia por dentro que nunca había sentido. Era algo por completo nuevo para él y no estaba seguro de cómo le haría frente si permanecía en el Aoiya.

En esos momentos sentía que se ahogaba en las circunstancias y todavía Misao seguía allí. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegase el día de su boda? ¿O cuando tuviera al hijo de otro hombre?

Y pensando en ese horrible hecho la vista se le nubló. Algo cálido empezó a rodarle por las mejillas. Aoshi se llevó la mano hasta allí y sus dedos se mojaron: lágrimas. Ya ni recordaba lo que eran y ni siquiera pensaba que volvería a sentirlas. Estaba llorando. Él. De todas las personas que conocía, él era el que menos exteriorizaba lo que sentía y, sin embargo, ahora no podía contenerlo.

Pero iba a perder a la mujer que amaba, e imaginaba que sólo una persona muerta no se alteraría con eso. De modo que, recogiendo sus piernas entre sus brazos, dio rienda suelta a sus emociones: su tristeza, su frustración y el vacío que iba apoderándose de él.

Y fue entre lágrimas que el imperturbable Aoshi Shinomori se quedó dormido.

— * —

_Nota final:_

Lo sé, lo sé… Aoshi está en plan emocional, pero ya os lo avisé. Y en serio, no sabéis cómo es en el original que escribí. Aquello tenía azúcar como para causar diabetes, y aunque estoy intentando suavizarlo (porque ya no me sale ser tan empalagosa), pues es lo que hay. El fic era muy edulcorado y si lo quitase, me quedaría sin historia u_uº

En fin, a ver si consigo tener el de Misao para esta semana, aunque con el caos actual en mi vida, no puedo prometer nada T_T.

— * —

_Nota informativa de la autora:_

Como a algunas ya les dije que lo comentaría aquí, os lo digo. Espero corregir rápido los capítulos que quedan para cerrar este fic. A las chicas que escribieron en «Crónica de…», las escribí por MP contestando a sus reviews y diciéndoles que iba a cerrar mi etapa ficker en cuanto terminara con este fic (quiero centrarme más en mis novelas, entre otras cosas) y que aquí avisaría de que «Crónica de…» lo iba a dejar donde está. Pero posteriormente me di cuenta de que no todas las personas que leen este fic leen aquél y viceversa. Así que he decidido terminar éste y dejar un último capítulo allí. Es una escena de ésas en las que mi mente ha saltado en la cronología, así que no es continuación de la de Jine. Pero empecé a escribirla en su día, así que la terminaré y con ello dejaré el fic como completo.

En fin, que lo voy comentando aquí para que no os pille tan de sorpresa que el capítulo que suba en «Crónica de…» no será el que corresponde ^_^º


	3. Un giro inesperado

**Capítulo 3: Un giro inesperado**

— * —

_Comentarios a los reviews:_

**Serena:** Veo que la actitud de Aoshi te ha traumatizado, jajaja. No te preocupes que ya recapacitará XD

**Kaoruca: **Sí, sí… que Misao tiene muy interiorizado lo de casarse… ajá… XD . En cuanto a Aoshi y sus sentimientos, como os estoy comentando a todas (en realidad he empezado con los reviews de Misao XD), la relación de Aoshi/Misao-Tutor/Protegida es complicada. Hay posibilidad de que tengan conflicto en sus sentimientos y manejar eso es complicado.

Sobre el «adora a Aoshi» en el original estaba puesto XD . Si bien la conversación está muuuuuy reformada (prácticamente la hice de nuevo entera), el argumento de Okina diciéndole que podría preferirle por ser su tutor estaba ya ahí. Pero sí, ya sabes que para mí, lo que Misao siente por Aoshi no es amor verdadero; es una idealización, un amor platónico, pero no amor de verdad. Pero bueno… aquí «aceptaremos barco como animal acuático» XD

**Uchiha:** Su gran determinación es en la lucha XD . No tiene problemas con enfrentar a un enemigo. Pero las cuestiones del corazón son otra historia. La situación en la que están Aoshi y Misao no es fácil, ni tampoco tan sencilla de manejar »_«. Pero bueno, hace lo que puede XD

— * —

_Notas del capítulo:_

Lo primero, deciros que si me he retrasado en subirlos (pretendía haberlos tenido para la semana pasada) ha sido por culpa de Aoshi. Sí, toda de él. Lo siento pero reformar este capítulo me llevó días. El de Misao lo he terminado en un rato ayer y otro hoy, pero el de Aoshi… días »_«. No sé si es suerte o desgracia que podáis leer este fic, pero os puedo asegurar que si no llega a estar escrito hace diez años, no existiría un fic de ellos escrito por mí. Lo siento pero a día de hoy soy incapaz de ver esta pareja. He reescrito el capítulo entero porque me daba de cabezazos con lo escrito de entonces, y puesto que no veo a la pareja, escribir una historia para estos dos se me hizo casi misión imposible.

Pero bueno, seguí la guía argumental que hice y por fin salió algo. Espero que os guste cómo ha quedado ^_^º

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews *o*

— * —

**Capítulo 3: Un giro inesperado**

Una suave mano y una dulce voz despertaron a Aoshi aquella mañana. Estaba en el templo y el hombre se sintió algo desorientado por no saber qué hacía realmente allí.

—Señor Aoshi, despierte.

Era Misao. Estaba radiante aunque con un deje de tristeza en su rostro. Aun así, era la visión más hermosa que había visto —en toda su vida— nada más despertarse. No sabía a qué había ido hasta allí.

—Misao, ¿ocurre algo? —replicó él desconcertado.

—No, es sólo que Okina está reuniendo a los miembros del Aoiya para anunciar a mi futuro marido.

Y su visión perfecta se fue al traste recordándole la realidad… otra vez. Aoshi decidió que tenía que terminar con todo aquello. Cuanto antes acabaran, antes podría largarse lejos de allí. De modo que se levantó y anduvo con paso rápido hacia el Aoiya.

—¡Espere, señor Aoshi! —gritó Misao que se había quedado a su espalda. Ella corrió tras él pero Aoshi no se detuvo en su marcha. Tenía decidido que cuanto antes pasara todo, antes podría empezar a recuperarse.

—¡Señor Aoshi! —volvió a llamarle, pero no quería atender. Porque seguro que quería hablarle de cuál era el hombre que había elegido. ¿No era acaso su tutor y su deber era estar al tanto de ello?

Pero no quería saberlo. Aoshi sólo quería llegar al Aoiya, estar presente en la toma de decisión y para el mediodía estar fuera de Kioto. Okina podría encargarse de todo sin ningún problema.

—¡Quédate donde estás, Aoshi! —exclamó Misao enfadada.

Aoshi se detuvo en las escaleras con el pecho encogido cuando le llamó esta vez. Porque parecía condenado a que sólo le tratara con cercanía cuando estaba enojada con él. Al primero de sus pretendientes le había costado conseguirlo el tiempo de una cena. Aoshi la conocía desde niña y desde hacía cuatro años habían convivido en el mismo lugar. Pero él seguía siendo el único con el que ponía distancia.

Que la mujer que quería le tratara con tanta deferencia, no era una situación agradable para él.

Soltando un largo suspiro se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pretendía decirlo en su habitual tono calmo, pero sus emociones le traicionaron porque fue una mezcla entre beligerante y dolido. A Misao, por supuesto, aquello la sorprendió.

Ella se acercó hasta él bajando algunos escalones para poder quedar a su altura.

—Okina me ha dicho que necesito tu aprobación acerca del prometido que he elegido.

Por un momento tuvo ganas de darle golpes al viejo. De modo que como él no había hablado voluntariamente con ella, se metía en medio y hacía que Misao fuese la que le hablara. Pero Aoshi no tenía humor para una conversación sobre las cualidades y defectos de sus candidatos, y menos, contrastar su elección con una posible de él buscando su aprobación. ¡Por supuesto que no tenía su aprobación!

—La tienes —dijo en contradicción a sus pensamientos.

—¡Pero si no te he dicho quién es! —se quejó sorprendida ella.

—Es el que tú has decidido y a mí me parece bien —replicó con serenidad.

Aoshi esperaba que aquello zanjara la conversación y se giró para retomar su camino de vuelta al Aoiya. Sin embargo, fue evidente que para Misao, la conversión no había terminado.

—Es Ryusei —soltó sin más preámbulos—. He decidido casarme con él.

No es que no lo esperara, pero a Aoshi le dolió igualmente. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y se puso en camino.

Misao le siguió apresurada corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¡Espera! ¿No vas a decir nada? —No, no lo iba a hacer y quería dejar el tema ahí—. ¿Te parece bien? —siguió ella a su espalda—. A lo mejor prefieres otra opción para mí… ¿Hay alguno que te haya gustado más?

Aoshi se detuvo y se giró en el acto, encontrándose con que Misao tuvo que guardar el equilibrio para no chocarse contra él. Sabía que no era su intención, pero empezaba a estar molesto con ella porque, ¿qué demonios pretendía que le dijera? _«__¿No, me parece muy mal tu elección y aunque cambies por otro seguiré pensando lo mismo?__»__._

Misao le miró con cierto recelo pues algo debía estar viendo en su semblante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —la recriminó al fin, y Misao abrió los ojos como platos por su tono—. ¡Has elegido al que más crees que te conviene! ¿Por qué necesitas que yo te lo confirme? ¿Qué importa en realidad si estoy de acuerdo o no?

Misao se quedó lívida.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Eso último no había querido decirlo y se irguió en cuanto se escuchó él mismo. Vio cómo en cuestión de segundos a Misao se le humedecieron los ojos y se echó a llorar. Aoshi se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo y recordó que hacía dos eternas semanas, había pensado que preferiría verla así, llorando y maldiciendo su situación. Pero no era verdad. Le dolía verla sufrir.

Con una mano, Aoshi retiró sus lágrimas y disfrutó del contacto de su piel. Era tan suave…

—¿A quién… —dudó Misao— prefieres tú?

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Aoshi no había pensado en nadie. No podía decirle uno al azar para confundirla cuando ella ya había escogido al que creía conveniente para ella.

Por alguna extraña razón, pasó fugazmente por su cabeza las conversaciones con Kenshin y Okina. Y recordó cómo habían terminado las dos. ¿No debería ser Misao la que decidiese? Cierto era que podía estar coaccionándola, pero del mismo modo, también podría ser que prefiriera estar con él que ya le conocía a estar con alguien desconocido por completo. De todas formas, ¿qué podría perder? Tenía pensamiento de marcharse de allí en pocas horas; no era que tuviese que vivir con la incomodidad de encontrársela por los pasillos.

—En realidad, no estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo.

—Yo tampoco… —susurró ella con aprensión.

Sin añadir más, Aoshi la arrimó a él y la besó. No la apresó fuerte, pero sí fue firme. Ésta podría ser la única vez que la besara y quería al menos poder llevarse eso. Quería sentirla; tenerla por una vez agarrada a él.

Sin embargo, para su completa sorpresa, Misao se afianzó a él y correspondió titubeante a ese beso de pequeños roces de labios. Fue suave y Aoshi no pretendió en ningún momento que fuese muy íntimo. Si la estaba obligando en ese beso, tampoco quería presionarla a uno apasionado como le hubiera gustado.

Cuando se separó, los dos estaban con la respiración agitada más por las emociones de ese momento que por falta de aire. Misao tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le miraba con clara incredulidad. Si tal y como sospechaba, Misao no albergaba sentimientos románticos hacia él, esa escena tenía que ser muy violenta para ella. Aoshi retiró sus manos de ella y la dejó libre.

—Lo siento, Misao —se disculpó cuando vio que no agregaba nada. Ella se había quedado muda en el proceso. Parecía querer decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca—. No quer… —Pero se retractó. Aoshi iba a decir que no quería hacerlo, pero eso no era cierto. Había querido besarla y por eso lo había hecho—. No debí hacerlo, discúlpame.

Misao continuó mirándole con evidente incredulidad, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

—¿No querías o no debías hacerlo?

Aoshi debía admitir que le sorprendió esa pregunta. De todo lo que había pasado, se esperaba algún tipo de recriminación por haberse tomado licencias sobre ella. De modo que la pregunta sobre con qué intención la había besado le dejó desconcertado.

—No debí hacerlo —contestó con sinceridad.

Misao se tambaleó y Aoshi tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que pudiera caer escaleras abajo. Sin embargo, comprobó que sólo se le habían doblado las piernas posiblemente de la impresión que le había dado, y la ayudó a quedarse sentada sobre el escalón en el que estaba.

El mayor problema para Aoshi fue que Misao se echó a llorar otra vez y él comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No estaba seguro de si aquello era un disgusto o no para ella.

—Entonces, ¿me quieres? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

Aoshi se separó un poco en cuanto Misao le sacó su correcta deducción a relucir. Sin embargo, el tono esperanzado que usó le animó a confirmárselo asintiendo con la cabeza. Misao volvió a llorar con más fuerza afianzando el agarre en sus antebrazos.

—Pero no como a una hija, ¿verdad? —Aoshi se sintió bastante ofendido con esa pregunta.

—¿Crees que a mi hija la besaría así? —Misao negó dejando escapar una risa entre sus sollozos y Aoshi pudo serenarse viendo que ese punto había quedado claro—. Sé que siendo tu tutor puede resultarte una situación extraña, pero puedo ser un mejor marido para ti que ellos; porque yo siempre haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz.

Aoshi se preocupó mucho cuando vio que Misao no dejaba de llorar y a cada segundo que transcurría iba a peor. La idea de haber malinterpretado su tono y que en realidad estuviera sintiendo aquello como una coacción empezó a atenazarle el pecho. Pero entonces, Misao se abrazó a su cuello con tanto ímpetu que casi le tiró hacia atrás rodando por las escaleras.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío… gracias por escucharme!

Aoshi correspondió su abrazo apretando su cuerpo contra el de él y sintiéndola como nunca lo había hecho. Casi suspiró de alivio, porque Misao no se alegraría tanto ni le abrazaría como si la vida le fuese en ello si no le prefiriera sobre los cinco hombres que le habían presentado.

—Misao…

—Te quiero, Aoshi —le interrumpió ella—. Toda mi vida lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días.

Aoshi la abrazó sin poder creerse sus palabras. Porque una cosa era ser el mejor de los males y otra muy distinta ser lo que ella realmente quería.

—Misao… —repitió en un susurro.

Ella se separó para verlo como si lo hiciera por primera vez en la vida y, acariciándole el rostro, sonrió feliz. Esta vez, cuando Aoshi la besó, no se anduvo con miramientos. Aunque de inicio fuese suave para evitar asustarla, pronto la instó a abrir sus labios para besarla profundamente. Aunque reticente, más por inexperiencia que por recelo, Misao correspondió a su beso de la mejor forma que pudo. Aoshi no necesitó de muchos roces para saber que era el primer hombre al que Misao besaba. Pero ella, fiel a su carácter explorador, no se amilanó en ningún momento y se enfrentó a él en su pulso de caricias.

Aoshi se separó de ella cuando recordó que los integrantes del Aoiya les esperaban para saber quién sería el futuro marido de Misao.

Se sintió tan feliz con ese giro inesperado que incluso le empezaron a temblar las manos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Si bien su amor no era tan largo en el tiempo como el de ella, había sido muy intenso para él. Sobre todo porque le había pillado de imprevisto. Siempre sumergido en las peleas, el único apego que había tenido eran sus compañeros a los cuales había perdido. Nunca se había enamorado de una mujer, y por su carácter no esperaba hacerlo nunca. Pero había vuelto al Aoiya y la forma de ser tan opuesta a la suya de Misao le había atraído como la luz a una polilla.

—Tenemos que hablar con Okina sobre esto.

—Tienes razón —dijo en tono divertido—, aunque ahora me has hecho dudar. ¿Qué hago con mi elección? La medité durante días… —se quejó en falso.

Aoshi era consciente de que Misao estaba bromeando. Imaginaba que era su forma de descargar la tensión. Si —tal como aseguraba— le quería desde hacía tanto tiempo, aquellas dos semanas se le habrían hecho igual de infernales que a él. Había tenido que elegir a un hombre desconocido por marido no sólo con la inconveniencia de no quererle, sino que encima, lo hacía estando enamorada de otro.

—Eres una mujer muy lista; seguro que podrás dar con una solución rápida al añadirme como factor.

Misao le miró asombrada.

—¿Eso es una broma? —Se empezó a reír pasmada—. ¡Es una broma!

Aoshi se la quedó mirando mientras Misao reía pletórica ante algo tan sencillo. Sabía que había intentado hacer divertida su vida desde que llegó. Por desgracia, tenía un ánimo más oscuro que ella y no podía darle el gusto como quisiera. Pero lo intentaría de ahora en adelante, pues acababa de prometerle que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz.

—Pero tienes razón: he llegado a una elección rápida en cuanto has entrado en juego.

Aoshi se levantó y ayudó a Misao a ponerse en pie. La cogió de la mano y regresó con ella al Aoiya. Lo hicieron en silencio pero la felicidad de Misao no decayó en ningún momento. Estaba radiante mientras caminaban hacia casa y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de ser el causante de ello. Apenas podía creérselo; estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento despertaría para encontrarse en el templo de nuevo.

En cuanto llegaron, Misao se soltó y corrió hacia la entrada del comedor. Cuando Aoshi la alcanzó, vio cómo intentaba cambiar su semblante para poner uno más serio. Le costó varios intentos porque al poco volvía a sonreír feliz. Por supuesto, a Aoshi le desconcertó ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y esperó paciente a lo que demonios tenía pensado hacer.

—No me mires o me dará la risa —dijo de pronto. Aoshi ni siquiera reaccionó. Misao siempre había hecho cosas extrañas y no iba a empezar ahora a comprenderlas.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Estaban todos hablando cuando cruzaron la puerta, pero en cuanto les vieron, se hizo un silencio incómodo en la estancia. Misao se sentó y Aoshi la siguió ocupando un lugar a su lado.

—No creo que haga falta que os diga por qué estamos aquí —empezó con todos los ojos clavados en ella—. Abuelo, quiero que les comuniques a los no elegidos que ha estado muy reñido y que me ha costado decidirme. —Continuó el silencio porque Okina simplemente asintió a sus palabras aunque su tensión era visible—. También te doy las gracias por haber hecho que hablara con el señor Aoshi sobre esto, pues después de meditar mucho y contrarrestar todos los pros y contras de los cinco creía haber llegado a una conclusión, pero me ha hecho darme cuenta de mi error.

—¿Error? —susurró desconcertado el anciano.

Aoshi sintió cómo todas esas miradas que habían estado centradas en Misao pasaron a él en cuestión de segundos. Cuando echó un vistazo por la habitación, pudo ver, además, que no lo hacían con buenas caras. Él único que le analizaba con cierta expectación era Okina, el cual pronto volvió su atención a su nieta.

Aoshi se quedó imperturbable ante el escrutinio pues por fin entendió a qué estaba jugando Misao. Estaba haciéndoles sufrir por su respuesta sabiendo la importancia que tenía aquello para todos. Si quería divertirse después de tantos días de inquietud, él no iba a arruinarle el momento. De modo que se dedicó a pasar su sombría mirada de uno a otro.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón, y por eso he decidido elegir por esposo al hombre que me ha propuesto.

Para desgracia de Misao, se filtró cierta emoción en su tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido para las chicas.

—Misao, ¿por qué te…? —interrogó Okon, pero no terminó la frase. Miró a Misao con suspicacia y luego posó su vista en Aoshi. Retornó a Misao y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿No me digas que…? —Otra vez sus ojos pusieron su atención en Aoshi sólo que esta vez no fue la única—. ¡Ay, Dios! —repitió entusiasmada.

Misao asintió confirmando sus sospechas.

—Sí, Aoshi me ha propuesto casarme con él y he aceptado.

Las dos mujeres chillaron a la vez poniéndose de pie y lanzándose contra Misao para abrazarla. Se le echaron encima y acabaron con ella en el suelo, mientras seguían con sus gritos de júbilo y le decían un montón de cosas que no llegó a entender. En el proceso, pero más comedidos, los hombres también les felicitaron y Okina se acercó a él con el alivio pintado en su rostro.

—Has hecho bien, hijo —le felicitó el anciano—. Confiaba en que al final se lo propusieras, aunque he de reconocer que ayer empecé a tener mis dudas —recriminó por su tardanza en decidir tomar partido—. Sus padres estarían muy contentos; te la confiaron para que cuidases de ella y no sólo vas a hacer eso… mírala: está radiante de felicidad.

Aoshi miró a Misao que seguía abrazada con sus amigas. Okina tenía razón en eso. Había vuelto la vitalidad y alegría que siempre desbordaba por todos sus poros. Aún le costaba asimilar aquello. Le costaba entender cómo alguien como Misao podía realmente amar a alguien con un carácter tan frío y distante como era el de él.

Sin embargo, tenía claro que eso debía cambiar con ella, porque era la única persona a la que de verdad quería demostrarle lo importante que era en su vida.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —gritó Okina uniéndose al grupo feliz.

Era muy temprano y por eso Aoshi supuso que habían preparado el desayuno para servirlo mientras se daba aquella reunión, aunque estaba convencido de que no se esperaban que se desarrollara así.

Pronto, todos estaban involucrados en todos los platos ya preparados para un desayuno colectivo, pero Misao se separó un momento y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

—Ayer estuviste todo el día fuera —dijo sin venir a cuento. Aoshi esperó a que siguiera con lo que fuese que la tenía preocupada—. Y ahora creo entender por qué. Si hubiera concretado el compromiso con Ryu, ¿habrías seguido aquí?

Aoshi pasó su vista por los platos que ya estaban ante ellos en la mesa colectiva y respondió con sinceridad.

—No. Había pensado marcharme tras esta reunión.

Misao se mostró titubeante pero al final cogió su mano y sonrió cuando la tuvo entrelazada a la suya.

—¿Te molesta que te toque? —preguntó insegura.

—Tú siempre podrás tocarme —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Eso incluye abrazarte? —dijo esperanzada.

—Por supuesto.

Misao sonrió y se recostó contra él. Aoshi apartó el brazo y la rodeó con él para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella suspiró feliz y su pecho dio un vuelco en reacción.

—He esperado tanto por este día que ya ni pensaba que llegaría. El hombre del que estoy enamorada me quiere. ¿Puede haber algo mejor?

—Supongo que poder vivir una vida con él —comentó pensativo.

Misao rio y afianzó el agarre a su cuerpo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Misao levantó el rostro y le miró con seriedad—. Creo que me harán falta varios días para hacerme a la idea de que no es un sueño. He deseado tanto esto… Siempre has sido el único hombre de mi vida —confesó emocionada—. Quiero que seas tan feliz como yo en este momento.

—Créeme que lo soy —replicó al instante para que no tuviera dudas—. Eres lo que más quiero, Misao. Nunca dudes de ello.

Misao asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza contra él. A su alrededor, el resto de integrantes del Aoiya terminaron de traer todo y se sentaron con ellos. Y aunque uno a uno todos les echaron miradas divertidas de vez en cuando mientras comían, a los dos les costó todavía un rato abandonar su confortable lugar en los brazos del otro.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Y aquí le pongo el punto y final. En realidad, este capítulo seguía hasta que terminaban los dos yéndose a dormir y con el último pensamiento de cómo sus vidas habían cambiado con «un giro inesperado». Pero a partir de ahí empezaría la segunda parte de este fic que es «la vida conjunta» de ellos y que ya dije que no iba a corregir. Lo más «transcendental» del fic son estos tres primeros capítulos así que está reformado para darle un final conclusivo aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y cómo ha quedado. Las que leísteis el original ya os habréis dado cuenta de que es como leer un fic nuevo porque sigue la línea argumental pero poco más ^_^º

Pero en fin, aquí queda mi aportación de esta pareja (y que si volviese a tocar tendrían que pasar otros diez años porque en serio, no les veo juntos. No me pegan ni con pegamento industrial »_«).

Como siempre, leo vuestros reviews, y si tenéis cuenta aquí os contestaré por MP.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
